


Lost in space oneshots

by Richiefield



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Debbie is best chicken, Don is a meme, Fluff, I Dont know SHIT about medical stuff, Judy cares, Judy is a good big sister, Lost in space fics, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Penjay, Penny needs a hug, Requestttttt, Sickfic, Sister-Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Robinson is a softie, made this at one am fr, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiefield/pseuds/Richiefield
Summary: Enjoy these oneshots, request are always open!
Relationships: John Robinson & Will Robinson, John Robinson/Judy Robinson, John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, John Robinson/Maureen Robinson/Don West, John Robinson/Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West, Penny Robinson & Don West, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Vijay Dhar & Penny Robinson, Will Robinson & Robot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Sisterly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has a fever, Judy is a good sister.

Penny woke up at 5:30 am leaning and throwing up, “What the heck did I even eat?” She thought to herself. She felt weak, and decided she’d just push through.

so she walked out of her room until judy woke up of the sound of Penny’s footsteps, Judy wasn’t the heaviest sleeper.

“Penny, what are you doing it’s like 5 am in the morning-“ She was cut off by penny’s hacking cough, “Sorry..” Mumbled Penny, “Oh, You don’t look to well..” “ i’ll ‘mbe fin’mbe.” Penny said, to tired and sick for a snarky comment.

Judy put a soft palm over her younger sisters forehead and it felt feverish, “How about you go back to bed okay? I’ll get a thermometer, and check on you temp.” Said Judy. 

Now penny knew it was the better thing to do but shook her head as penny started to feel a bit wobbly, “Judy im’b fine- HACHOOzchh- I’ll ge’d started on chores-“ Penny said trying to walk away from her sister. 

“Penny! Come back it’s still like 5 am in the morning, and you know you aren’t gonna be able to do anything while sick! Now come on, off to bed let’s go.” Judy said sternly taking her sisters hand and leading Penny back to her bedroom. “Le’d go!” Penny said “Id’s nod like im’b gonna escape!” Penny said hoarsely.

“Okay, I trust you to go in your room lay down, and get some rest, and I’ll come back in a few with some medicine and a thermometers, alright?” The older Robinson spoke. Penny rolled her eyes and just nodded. 

Judy sighed and walked out of penny’s room as she went to the Med bay, Penny thought she was gonna be bored AND out of her mind.

Penny started to drift off a bit. Her eyes felt heavy. Still sitting she started to leaned a bit onto her side but quickly flinched and got up, “Mmmm..” She groaned again and she quickly dashed the the bathroom throwing up her guts. when she was finished she flushed the toilet and whined a bit. 

Penny forgot how much she hated being sick. The only reason she liked about being sick was missing school, but they were in space, billions miles away from earth. 

She then proceeded to lay on the bathroom floor fetal position too weak to even be able to get up until her sister arrived, “Pen?” Her sister called out as she spotted penny on the bathroom floor.

she then proceeded to help her sister up and walk her back to bed, Penny felt worse by the second.

“Okay Penny, I’m just gonna put the thermometer in your mouth.” She continued to put it In Penny’s mouth as a small Beep Called out, “Mmm, jud I don’ feel well.” Penny moaned out, “Lideral shi’d” Penny called out making Judy chuckle a bit.

“I would feel like literal shit too if my temp was 103.9.” Judy said and she looked down at penny. “I’m going to tell dad and mom about your high fever, just rest alright? I’ll come back with some Advil and some fever reducer pills.” Penny gave a weak thumbs up as Judy left. 

Judy was back 30 minutes later with the meds and even brought an Iv bag, “This’ll help you with staying hydrated, I got the meds for you here.” Judy said giving penny the meds and watched as her sister took it and swallowed them. 

She then inserted the bag and then went back again to check on Penny’s fever, “103.4, not bad, fevers gone down a bit.” 

“Okay, Mom and dad said I have to watch you because there checking around and we think there might a problem the the ship, were not sure what it is, but it doesn’t seem to big, so just rest and call me when you need me.” Said Judy softly.

“Okay.” Penny replied snuggling back into her soft covers.

Man was she lucky to have someone look after her.


	2. Friend Judy Robinson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot is willing to help any of his friends, at anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested! I really hope this is alright!

The ship shifted once more, but this time she was piled under many boxes again. Judy was stuck again She could feel her anxiety rise, she was stuck under box’s that shifted onto her and made her go into a position she couldn’t get herself out. 

She wad screwed and scared, it felt like she was trapped in the ice all over again. 

“HELP!” She screamed on the top of her lungs, “ANYONE?” She couldn’t be heard, Luckily Will could here her, “Judy!?” He screamed out and ran into the room she was stuck in and spotted her on the floor hyperventilating, the robot followed. 

“Danger Will Robinson.” The robot said pointing at Judy, Will gasped and ran to the box trying to lift it off Judy failing because he wasn’t strong enough to lift the heavy boxes, “Robot! Please, help her like you helped her last time, please get her out, She needs you!” Will said teary-eyed. 

The robot looked at Judy then at the box. He could see her lips quiver eyes wet, and her breathing was fast.

His mission was to help Judy and get her out safely. It was easy for the robot as he grabbed both boxes and picked them up then lifted them off her and lenses a hand to let Judy out. 

Judy breathing slowed, She was okay again. She accepted his hand and got up. 

“Thank you, Robot, Thanks a- a lot.” She said smiling at the stary faced image on the robot. Said Judy softly. Will looked at the two and then and smiled. 

“Robot, you saved her.” He looked at robots stary image on his face.

“Your really one of a kind.” Mumbled Judy looking to the robot with a warm smile. 

“Friend, Judy Robinson.” the robot spoke, and Judy had a smile and a soft blush.


	3. Not a chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!

Sorry for not posting! Been stressed with work but school has shut down from corona and I have family in Asia rn, But I might be able to post your request this week! I’m so sorry and it’s kinda hard because I don’t know much about the space dynamic so if I mess up on something please feel free to correct me! - cyn


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Robinson are finnaly in alpha Centauri, not all of them are adjusting.

Will looked sadly out of the of the Window of his new home. As much as being able to be on Alpha Centauri that looked like earth. It wasn’t the same. He was 14 now, still with his robot, aka his best friend. Even though being able to Finally be on a clean fresh planet, with other civilizations around him, he still felt uneasy and very shy.

His anxiety was onto the roof, he was very scared. Alpha Centauri looked just like earth, houses just like earth, life forms, just like earth! So how come this didn’t feel like home? He knew Maureen told him not to call earth home, but he just sits there and looks out the window, wishing he could go back to the way things were.

He wasn’t alone, John couldn’t say he wasn’t going through the same thing either. He has been struggling moving on, but it wasn’t as worst as Will. He walks past the young teen and sits with him looking at the small frown on his face.

“Hey kiddo, anything wrong? What’s on your mind?” John asks with a soft tenderness in his voice, putting his arm on his sons shoulder. 

Will starts to look at his dad then down at his lap, “I- I miss home- I mean earth.. It all looks the same, but, but it doesn’t feel the same!” Will says tearfully.

“it’s not fair, I-I miss earth. Why’d we have to destroy it, we could’ve done something, ri-right!” Tears are running down Will’s face. 

John looked down at his son and gave him a tight hug and let his son cry on him, patted his back letting a small cry.

“Kid, your not alone okay?” He starts off

“I get this feeling too, I know it feels like it’s the end of the world going somewhere new, heck! Even changing planets, but we can get through this together, you have me, your mom, your sister, and heck! A robot! So you might not be used to this new planet now, but sooner or later, I promise you, we can get through this okay?” He looked down at the small boy, “Together.” He Finally says as Will gives him a small nod and flashes a smile, 

“together..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes., please correct me! This was also requested!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy! Request are open!


End file.
